


Murder, Mayhem...Musicals?

by weaving_a_tale



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a post on tumblr, involving Tales from the Borderlands and The Producers, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaving_a_tale/pseuds/weaving_a_tale
Summary: Or, when a love of musical theatre combines with a love of Tales from the Borderlands.





	1. That Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tales from the Borderlands mentioning a user’s AU involving Tales and The Producers. (and a certain comment about Fiona singing “That Face” about a certain Hyperion jackass)

_Italics =_ Fiona

 **Bold** _=_ Rhys

 

**That Plot**

_ ** (a re-imagining of That Face) ** _

 

_Pandora can rob you of your senses_

_The need to feed can leave you all alone_

_We must be on alert with our defenses_

_For every cent is earned_

_With blood and broken bone_

_So, knowing this I had to make a decision_

_To survive or allow myself to rot_

_I came up with a scam that could succeed_

_So a man had to come and ruin_

_The plot_

_The plot_

_The plot_

_That perfect scheme_

_That would had set us free_

_He’s cocky_

_He’s dumb_

_His lies_

_Could lead to our demise_

_No charm_

_No grace_

_He’s a disgrace_

_When it comes to honesty_

_That suit_

_That tie_

_That lie_

_Oh shit we’re gonna die_

_Just play it smart_

_Don’t show your cards_

_And hope you will survive_

_Don’t let him stay too long_

_He could prove you wrong..._

_“Don’t be stupid Fiona”_

_He goes_

_By Rhys_

_He’ll bring me no peace_

_So long as he is here_

_I’ve got to go and get him back_

_To where he does belong_

_And he’s not gonna prove me wrong_

**Hey Fi**

**I just**

**Wanted to say**

**I’m glad to have met you**

_There’s sincerity in his smile_

_You can see his schemes from half a mile_

_But perhaps he can /_ **I guess I could**

 **_Stay awhile_ **


	2. Til Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there never ever could be another one like her to Rhys. 
> 
> Inspired by Til Him from The Producers soundtrack.

**Bold = Rhys**

**_Italics_ = Fiona**

**Underline = Sasha**

 

**I didn’t question my existence**

**Till her**

**I didn’t put up resistance**

**Till her**

**My life was schemes and lies and grovelling**

**Always bowed then stabbed you in the back**

**Then she saw straight through me**

**Showed the morals that I lacked**

**Hard to find people I could trust**

**Besides Vaughn**

**Perhaps I was meant to find you**

**All along**

**You’ve shown me**

**There’s more to life**

**Then I ever knew**

**Yes there’s no 10 million**

**But at least I still have you**

_It was all expected_

_Before you_

_My course was in all sense directed_

_Before you_

_Besides Sasha no one could be trusted_

_Dealt with psychos in all senses in the past_

_Lost myself 10 million_

_But perhaps I have a friend at last_

_“_ Just tell him Fiona!”

 

_Never thought a Hyperion_

_Could mean so much_

**Never thought a Pandoran**

**Would get me out of a clutch**

**_You’ve brought good_ **

**_To my life_ **

**_That perhaps I don’t deserve_ **

**_But you made me love you_ **

****

_”Well. You’ve got some nerve.”_


End file.
